Le Majordome Retourne en arrière
by DarkMichaelis
Summary: Alors que Ciel cherchais un cadeau pour Lizzy voilà qu'il se retrouve dans un boutique plutôt étrange. Jusqu'à ce que son cher majordome arrive et qu'ils soient tout d'eux ré envoyés dans le sombre passé du jeune comte phantomhive ! Ciel se revoit alors souffrir à la mort de ses parents, Sebastian à ses côtés.


**_Le Majordome Retourne en arrière._**

C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Lady Elizabeth, Ciel était à Londres cherchant désespérément un cadeau pour sa cousine et fiancée. Il failli laisser tomber au vue de toute sorte de boutique qu'il avait visité à la recherche du cadeau idéal, en vain. Il soupira, à la fois déçu et rassuré il ne restait plus qu'une boutique à faire avant d'avoir fini. Ciel s'y approcha et lu ''Les mystère de Miss Philips'', pourquoi pas se dit-il. Il regarda sa montre à gousset que Sebastian lui avait gentiment prêté, Ciel tiqua du sourcil, il revoyait son majordome lui donner sa montre la pointant du doigt et lui disant.

- « Je vous rejoindrais à 15 :30 tapante devant la boutique d'Undertaker, ne soyez pas en retard, il serait dommage que votre gouter ne refroidisse en votre absence au manoir. »

Avec le même sourire narquois qu'il affichait constamment et qui agaçait au plus haut point son Bocchan. Ciel secoua sa tête afin de remettre ses idées en place, la montre affichait 14h45. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, il ne traina pas plus et entra dans la boutique accompagné par le grincement sinistre de la porte.

L'odeur de soufre lui attaqua rapidement les narines, il se mit la main sur le nez et observa autour de lui, la boutique qui était éclairée que par quelque bougie par ci, par là. Ciel fit quelque pas, chercha du regard le gérant de la boutique mais il n'aperçut personne sauf un mannequin d'un réalisme à couper le souffle, il s'en approcha puis avança son visage tout proche, explorant les yeux de cette femme mannequin, ces yeux avait quelque chose de vivant. Il senti le souffle du mannequin sur sa bouche. Le mannequin eu tout à coup un grand sourire, Ciel sursauta en arrière, tentant de rester calme, se tenant le cœur qui avait failli lui lâcher. Le mannequin manqua de pouffer à la vue du jeune puis elle prit la parole.

- « Que cherches-tu parmi mes bizarrerie petit ? »

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de la femme, le sourire était toujours accroché sur son visage, Ciel repris doucement son souffle pour répondre de manière compréhensible.

- « Petit ? Contentez-vous de m'appeler Comte Phantomhive. Et bien visiblement c'est pas ici que je trouverai quelque chose de ''mignon'', rose ou doux. Enfin vous voyez un truc de fille. »

- « Oh non vous trouverez bien mieux que cela, Comte Phantomhive. »

Elle rit légèrement puis elle se retourna et invita d'un geste de la tête Ciel à la suivre à travers sa boutique. Ciel la suivit et en profita pour l'observa et détailler ses habits ainsi que sa coiffure. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Undertaker au niveau vestimentaire, elle portait la même longue robe noire, sauf que celle-ci paraissait plus féminine laissant voire une partie de ses jambes lorsqu'elle marchait. A l'inverse ses cheveux ne ressemblait en aucun point à ceux d'Undertaker, Ils étaient terriblement long, certes mais il était ondulé de boucle anglaise, magnifiquement arrangés, leurs couleurs était tout aussi unique : noir à leurs racine et partaient en un dégrader pour finir en un rouge flamme au pointe. Cela faisait d'elle une personne étrangement enivrante, pour finir ses yeux étaient composer pas d'une, ni de deux couleurs mais plutôt de toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ces couleurs qui n'était pas du tout naturel en temps normal sur des yeux ''humain'' lui allaient parfaitement et ne semblait pas du tout étrange sur sa personne. Ciel admira sur toute sa longueur la femme mais la voix de celle-ci le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- « Comte Phantomhive est distrait. »

- « Excusez-moi je réfléchissais. De quoi étiez-vous en train de me parler ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire au-dessus de son épaule sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter ou de se retourner. Ciel rougit, il la trouvait vraiment belle malgré son jeune âge il n'était pas insensible au charme de cette dernière. Qui aurai pu être insensible se demanda-t-il. De nouveau elle le sorti de ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

- « Je disais qu'ici vous trouverez des yeux de vérité, l'horloge du passé, la fumée du rêve, la poudre à envol, le gant de la vertu… »

Ciel ne lui laissa pas le temps d'énumérer la totalité des objets car il sentait bien qu'elle était bien trop longue et le temps manquait, il la coupa.

- « A quoi servent ces choses ? »

- « Rien de bien compliqué, leurs noms dit tout : les yeux de la vérité vous permette de savoir qui vous ment lorsque vous les mettez, la fumée du rêve vous permettra, quant à elle à réaliser tous vos rêve même les moins avouable. »

Elle se retourna et se mis au niveau de visage du comte lui sourit de manière perverse et se lécha nonchalamment la lèvre supérieure puis elle reprit sa marche lente, Ciel ne releva pas ses geste et demanda sèchement.

- « Et pour le reste ? »

- « Pour le reste, la poudre à envol permet de voler. L'horloge du temps permet, elle, de retourner dans le passé et pour finir le gant de… »

Ciel se figea, remonter le temps lui permettrais d'empêcher le drame qui lui était arrivé. Il devait l'avoir, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Il attrapa fermement le poignet de la femme qui lui tournait le dos et ne la lassant pas finir la phrase lui ordonna.

- « Montrez la moi ! Votre horloge, je veux la voir. »

Elle sourit, elle avait réussi à exister la curiosité du jeune, elle trouva sa réaction plutôt drôle. Sans plus de parole elle l'emmena devant l'horloge concernée. Ciel fut surpris et déçu que cette dernière soit aussi banale et c'est en ne cachant pas sa déception qui soupira quelques mots.

- « J'aurai dut m'en douter, ce n'est qu'une simple horloge… »

- « Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences jeune comte, elles sont trop souvent trompeuse vous savez. »

Ciel repris son visage neutre, après tout elle avait raison. Si on se fiait à l'apparence même du comte personne ne pourrait deviner que ce dernier était à la tête de la plus grande fabrique de jouet et de friandise et qu'il était aussi, au passage un noble de l'ombre ainsi qu'un chien de garde de sa majesté la reine. Alors il pensa que l'horloge méritait tout de même une seconde chance. La joie qu'affichait au départ Ciel avait tout de même disparue devant le physique plutôt décevant de l'horloge. Il passa outre le faite et questionna la boutiquière.

- « Comment m'assurer de son bon fonctionnement alors ? »

- « Ça semble pourtant logique, il faut l'essayer. »

Elle sourit et retourna son regard, plein de malice, en direction de l'horloge. Ciel fit de même et déglutit avec un air interrogatif, devait-il vraiment l'essayer, son majordome n'était pas là en cas de problème, peu lui importait tant qu'il savait enfin qui lui avait fait souffrir cet affront alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 10 ans à cette époque. Ciel ne se laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, il allait le faire malgré l'absence de son démon. Il restait tout de même à savoir comment se servir de l'horloge, qui était tout à fait normal à première vue.

- « Très bien je vais le tester et le prendrait si elle me convient. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit encore plus largement à la vue de l'impatience du jeune. Puis elle répondit sans plus faire attendre le comte qui frémissait déjà d'impatience.

- « Savez-vous les répercussions de chacun de vos geste que vous pourrez faire une fois de retour dans votre passé. Vous devez juste rester comme spectateur, le moindre changement que vous apporterez à votre passé aura d'énormes conséquence sur votre présent et votre futur par la même occasion. Jusqu'à même annuler votre existence, celle de vos proches et parfois même de simple inconnu qui aurait eu la malchance de croiser votre existence. Vous sentez vous capable de regarder, rester impuissant face aux choses que vous voudriez tant changer ? Ne doutez-vous pas ? »

Les regards se voulaient insistant et plongé l'un dans l'autre. Ciel pouvait-il rester stoïque et ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose devant la mort de ses parents. Pouvait-il les revoir dans les flammes justes sous ses yeux, une fois encore ? Peu importe les répercussions que cela aurait sur son existence, même si ça pouvait aller jusqu'à l'annuler. De toute façon de cette manière ou d'une autre il mourrait alors que ce soit de la main de son majordome ou en sauvant ses parents, autant qu'ils les sauvent eux. Le reste importait peu. Il s'avança encore un peu plus de l'horloge et répondit clairement.

- « Je ne doute jamais, j'ai fait mon choix et peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera ! Maintenant dites-moi comment procéder pour la faire fonctionner. »

- « Bien Monsieur. Il suffit de remonter la grande aiguille d'un tour entier pour remonter d'une année, ensuite l'aiguille des minutes de la même manière pour le mois et pour finir celle des secondes pour le jour. »

Ciel tendit sa main frêle qui tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de tout revivre, de nouveau, en direction de l'aiguille des heures. Il l'effleura lorsqu'il fut surpris de voir une autre main gantée qui venait tout juste d'attraper son poignet, si rapidement que personne n'eut ni le temps de sentir la présence de la personne ni même le temps de la voir prendre le poignet du comte. Le silence plomba la pièce, tous les yeux dirigés vers l'inconnu, qui tua de lui-même ce silence en prenant la parole.

- « Et bien Bocchan, cela fait maintenant 35 minutes que je vous attendais au point de rendez-vous. Vous êtes vraiment irrattrapable. J'ai bien peur que votre gouté soit refroidit à cette heure. »

C'était juste Sebastian, Ciel souffla de soulagement. Son majordome le lâcha puis détourna son regard vers la boutiquière qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'observer avant. Il sourit et dit.

- « Bonjour madame, je suis désolé si je vous ai surpris. »

Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, Sebastian regardait maintenant l'ensemble de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, les yeux écarquillés de la boutiquière montrait qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment remise de la présence qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer. Sebastian la fixait encore plus intensément qu'au début. Visiblement Ciel n'était pas le seul à éprouver un sentiment d'admiration à la vue de cette dernière. Ciel se senti soudainement mis de côté par les adultes qui ne se relâchait pas du regard, cela le mis en colère, il haussa le ton.

- « Sebastian, j'étais sur le point de partir dans le passé. Inutile de te dire quand tu te doutes bien de la date. »

Sebastian laissa s'échapper un léger rire à l'idée absurde que venait d'omettre le comte, il avait vécu très longtemps mais jamais il n'avait entendu de telle chose. Ciel devenait rouge de rage alors Sebastian afficha de nouveau son visage le plus neutre. Ce fut au tour de la boutiquière de rire devant le spectacle que leurs offraient ses deux client, pour le moins unique. Elle reprit son souffle puis pris la parole.

- « Si Monsieur Sebastian vous accompagne il va vous falloir avoir un contact corporel afin que vos deux corps soit transportés au même moment de l'histoire. »

Sebastian soupira, elle aussi semblait croire en ce ''voyage dans le passé''.

- « Vous allez tout de même pas me faire croire qu'une adulte telle que vous croyez tout aussi en ces absurdité ? »

Cette unique phrase pleine de sous-entendu blessa le comte, il décida alors de lui montrer ce qui, lui, un enfant allait faire. Ciel remonta chacune des aiguilles à la date voulu, pris fermement la main de son majordome qui fut surpris par ce geste. Pourquoi il lui avait pris la main ainsi ?

- « Monsieur ?... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout deux furent enveloppés par une lumière vive et disparurent de la boutique. Leurs deux corps semblaient planer dans le vide, dans la lumière. Ciel tenait toujours la main de son majordome et il ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher de sitôt, du moins pas temps qu'ils ne se trouveraient sur un sol ferme. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce lumière qui lui réchauffait tout son être.

Puis ce fut le vide…

- « Monsieur… »

- « … »

- « A la moindre occasion de faire la sieste, vous répondez présent. »

Blaguait le majordome avec son sourire mais l'humour lui fut enlever par le silence de Ciel et son manque de réaction.

- « Monsieur ! »

Il le secoua doucement, légèrement inquiet.

- « Hmmm, Sebastian, veut-tu arrêter un peu… »

- « Oui mais Bocchan vous me tenez très fortement la main et je ne peux pas être libre de mes mouvement. »

Ciel se leva brusquement pour vérifier si ce que lui disait Sebastian était juste, il fut surpris quand il s'aperçu que c'était bel et bien vrai. Il lâcha rapidement la main de son majordome tout en cachant sa gêne et dit.

- « C'est pour que tu puisses être déplacé dans le temps avec moi, je ne voulais pas te perdre en route. Tout simplement, comme l'a dit la vendeuse. Surtout que tu risques de m'être utile. »

- « Oui, bien-sûr Monsieur. »

- « Bref ou avons-nous atterri ? »

Il scruta tout autour de lui, comme pour répondre lui-même à sa question mais il aperçut une petite silhouette accourir dans les sombres couloirs, il semblait que c'était un enfant. Il était apeuré et criait c'est avec ses crie que Ciel et son majordome entendirent le brouhaha et la chaleur des flammes qui crépitaient autour d'eux. Les cris devenu de plus en plus compréhensibles au fur et à mesure que la silhouette s'approchait.

- « MERE ! PERE ! OU ETES VOUS ?! AAAAAAAH ! »

Ciel se reconnu en cette enfant, c'était lui, au moment où il le voulait, l'horloge avait fonctionné. Ciel se leva afin de bloquer l'enfant et de tout lui expliquer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard que ce moment n'était que le début d'une longue recherche de l'enfant, à cette époque il se souvient très bien avoir cherché un long moment ses parents avant de les avoir retrouvés… tel qu'ils les avaient vus. Il commença à se dirigé vers son soit antérieur, le temps manquait et il le savait. Cependant il fut surpris de se rendre compte que ses pieds frôlaient le sol mais ne le touchant pas, il n'avançait pas. En moins de temps qu'il le fallait il se retrouva dans un coin sombre du couloir, Sebastian le portant et l'empêchant de parler, la main devant sa bouche. Ciel se débattait, il fallait qu'il se défasse de cette étreinte, le plus vite possible. Il réussit à ouvrir un peu sa bouche sous la main de son majordome et le mordit de toute la force dont le permettait sa mâchoire. Il sentit le sang couler doucement sur sa bouche, le gant blanc devenir immaculé de rouge. Une plainte sortie de la bouche du majordome qui avait vainement tenté de retenir.

- « Ahh ! Bocchan ! Cessez maintenant ! »

Il lâcha la bouche de Ciel et serra le poing afin d'oublier la douleur, Ciel lui ne disait plus rien. Le silence retomba, seul quelque bruit de reniflements le brisa de temps en temps. Pourtant le Ciel de dix ans n'était plus là. Sebastian chercha d'où venait ses pleurs, il découvrit rapidement que c'est le Ciel du présent, celui qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher de son étreinte. La honte submergeait Ciel qui sentait le regard de son majordome, il donna un ordre au dit majordome entre deux sanglots.

- « Sebastian lâche moi, il faut que j'aille me venger avant que cette vengeance prenne un sens dans mon moi antérieur, c'est un ordre ! »

- « Non »

- « Comment ?! »

- « Ecoutez-moi, il est inutile de vous venger maintenant car de toute manière cela pourrai altérer votre existence jusqu'à l'annihiler, de plus, si vous empêcher cet évènement ma présence auprès de vous n'a pas de raison d'être par conséquent pour moi votre âme me sera enlevée. En résumé si je vous laisse agir vous aurez votre vengeance mais moi je n'aurai pas mon dût, vous vous serez venger pour rien étant donné que vous ne serez même plus en vie pour profiter de la présence de vos parents. »

- « Alors je dois laisser partir ces ordures sans rien faire ?! »

- « Non, nous pouvons profiter de notre présence ici pour voir. Tapis dans l'ombre, qui sont-ils. Mais en aucun cas quelqu'un doit nous apercevoir. »

Ciel fit un signe d'approbation de la tête.

- « Alors allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

- « Yes, my lord. »

Sebastian atterri dans la grande salle ou se trouvaient les parents de Ciel entourés de flamme, c'était déjà trop tard. Dans l'ombre tout deux faisait face au jeune Ciel qui découvrait ses parents.

- « Mère ! Père… »

Les hurlements avaient laissés la place au désespoir, le Ciel du passé tomba sur ses genoux essayant de ses convaincre que tout était un simple cauchemar. Le cœur de l'adolescent se resserra violemment, il se voyait souffrir, il froissa sa chemise de sa main qui tentait d'adoucir la douleur de son cœur. Rien n'y faisait, le choc était trop dur, plus dur qu'à l'époque même. La douleur le fit lui aussi tomber sur ses genoux, face à lui plus le jeune de quelque années. Tel un miroir de l'ombre, lui se trouvant dans l'ombre, dans la même position que celui qui lui faisait face mais le plus jeune ne voyait rien, il voyait juste la fin de sa vie, sa vie d'enfant se terminait là. Se consumant dans les flammes. Le plus jeune regarda autour de lui puis répéta.

- « Mère ! Père ! Sebastian… Non ! »

Le majordome sursauta en s'enfouissant que plus profondément dans l'ombre de peur que le jeune ne l'ai vu. Il tiqua du sourcil dans la précipitation il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi le plus jeune l'appelais, comment il connaissait son nom. Malgré que ce soit lui qui lui avait donné après le contrat il ne devait pas le prononcer, du moins pas avant le moment approprié. Sebastian releva son maitre qui était encore à genou, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire voire, restant dans l'ombre. Ciel chuchota juste après qu'il l'avait pris dans les bras.

- « Attends, je veux voir qui m'enlève après ça… Je saurai au moins ça. »

- « Mais Monsieur je les ai tous exterminé lors de notre contrat… »

- « Tu as raison… Allons-y. »

Ils partirent donc par la fenêtre la plus proche qui était brisée et surtout invisible aux yeux du jeune Ciel, du passé. Ils atterrirent dans une forêt loin du manoir et de toute civilisation. Sebastian posa Ciel sur le sol, plongeant ses yeux carmin dans ceux de Ciel qui était encore embué par la tristesse.

- « Pourquoi le jeune Ciel a prononcé le nom que vous m'avez donnée lors du contrat ? Vous vous souvenez avoir prononcé ce nom au même instant qu'il l'a fait ? »

Ciel déglutit difficilement et répondit.

- « Oui… »

- « Bocchan… Pourquoi ? Enfin pour qui, plutôt. »

Ciel le fixa froidement dans les yeux, les siens étaient légèrement humides.

- « Sebastian était le nom de mon chien… »

Sebastian resta quelque instant ébahit après avoir entendu la nouvelle, il ne savait pas quelle réaction avoir. Lui qui portait les chien en horreur, ils les détestaient tout simplement. Le fait d'apprendre que son patronyme lui avait été donné comme une sorte de souvenir au feu compagnon de son jeune maitre l'aurait rendu furax en temps normal mais l'état de son Bocchan à ce moment-là ne lui permettait pas de faire des remarques, de n'importe quel type qu'elles soient. Ciel fixait le vague, ne disait plus mot. Sebastian ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce fâcheux sujet demanda alors.

- « Comment est-on supposer retourner dans le présent désormais ? »

- « Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal… Je suis fatigué de toute façon. »

- « Je vois, vous m'envoyer désolé mais il n'y a nul lit dans cette forêt. »

- « Je m'adosserais à un arbre, se sera suffisant pour l'instant. »

Ciel joignit le geste à la parole et s'en allait vers l'arbre le plus proche, suivit de Sebastian. Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre chez le jeune maitre qui s'endormi rapidement avec à ses côté son majordome assis qui le surveillait de ses deux yeux de démon. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la température était trop fraiche pour que qui que ce soit puisse dormir dehors sans attraper la mort, en plus de ça s'ajoutait l'humidité de la forêt. Ciel eu quelques légers frissons, Sebastian le fixait toujours, souri tendrement et pensa à voix haute.

- « Bocchan, vous sembler encore plus frêle et faible au milieu de cette nature immense cependant vous gardé votre habituelle noblesse. Vous êtes vraiment unique mais pas immortel, pardonnez-moi mais vous devrez vous contenter pour un soir de mon frac et si vos frissons ne cesse guerre de mes bras pour couverture supplémentaire. »

Il mit alors son imposants frac sur le petit corps de Ciel, qui semblait encore plus petit envelopper de l'habit de son majordome. Il se tourna et surpris Sebastian en lui donnant une réponse à peine compréhensible.

- « J'ai… encore si froid… »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quelque instants, très court, il était loin de s'attendre à une réponse de son maitre qu'il pensait endormi profondément et qui plus est une réponse qui l'invitait implicitement à le prendre dans ses bras. Il sourit, le souleva doucement et mis Ciel sur lui, le frac toujours sur Ciel, il entoura le tout de ses bras. Ciel bougea légèrement pour s'installer confortablement sur ce lit improvisé et calla finalement son visage à la naissance du cou de Sebastian. Il sentait le souffle faible de Ciel sur son cou, il soupira.

- « Tout de même, vous vous laissé vous abandonner votre corps si faible tout contre moi, un démon, alors que votre âme m'appelle, me tente… Vous voilà bien confiant mais après tout je vous comprends que serait-ce qu'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive qui ne saches pas se contrôler ? »

- « Mhmmm… »

Sebastian se contenta de ceci pour seule réponse, ne voulant pas réveiller son jeune maitre. Les heures passèrent lentement, le bruit calme de la forêt laissait le démon pensif sur la question du comment revenir dans le présent. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se montrer, amenant avec lui une journée encore chargée d'émotion pour Ciel selon Sebastian.

Une lumière éblouissante enveloppa soudainement les deux contractants, de nouveau, ce qui fut sortir Sebastian de ses pensées et eu aussi pour effet sur le majordome de resserrer son étreinte sur son jeune maitre, le sentant lui glisser doucement de ses bras. Sebastian sentait leurs deux corps chuter dans ce vide lumineux, c'est alors que Ciel ouvrit doucement les yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt à la vue de son majordome si prêt de lui, voir beaucoup trop prêt au gout du comte.

- « Lâches moi ! »

Il se débattit si soudainement et si violemment qu'il se détacha des bras de Sebastian à sa grande surprise. Ciel chuta soudainement beaucoup plus rapidement que Sebastian. La surprise ce lu sur leurs deux visages, en aval Ciel chutait de plus en plus rapidement.

- « Monsieur ! »

Tous deux tendait leurs mains dans l'espoir que la distance ne soit pas trop longue mais en vain, il ne restait qu'une seule solution la forme originelle de Sebastian. Sous cette forme il disposait ses ailes d'ange déchu, Sebastian décida que cette idée était la seule issue dans l'urgence de l'instant, il ordonna enfin à son maitre.

- « Bocchan fermez les yeux sans plus tardez ! Je vais prendre ma forme originelle, ne me regardez sous aucun prétexte ! »

Ciel ferma les yeux, en un éclair les ailes sombre du démon se déployèrent, des plumes de corbeaux l'entourant, en quelques battement d'ailes il réussit à rattraper le comte, celui-ci tenta d'ouvrir les yeux sous la sensation du touché de son démon sur son corps en chute mais la main, non gantée, et beaucoup moins douce qu'à l'accoutumée de Sebastian lui obstrua la vue.

- « Soyez patient jeune maitre. Il n'est pas bon pour vous de me voir ainsi, à moins que vous ne teniez à rêver de moi en réalité. »

Ce pique bien senti que venait de lui faire son majordome rassura en un sens Ciel qui avait désormais la preuve que c'était bien Sebastian qui l'avait attrapé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la joute verbale de ce dernier.

- « Je préfère de loin rêver à mon ancien Sebastian, tu sais. »

Ciel sourit, maintenant que son majordome savait d'où lui venait son nom il n'hésiterait pas à jouer avec le sentiment de dégout que porte Sebastian envers les canidés. Ciel gardait son air victorieux devant le silence de Sebastian face à sa réplique, lui qui ne perdait que très rarement à ce genre de jeu verbal contre son maitre. Cependant leurs atterrissage brutal soudain en zone enfin stable le sortie de ses rêveries, Ciel était secoué par cet atterrissage et totalement désorienté. Sebastian le fixa et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à la vue de son maitre perdu, ce qui eut le mérite de faire retrouver ses marques au jeune maitre, maintenant il était rouge de haine envers son majordome qui avait visiblement fait exprès d'atterrir brutalement pour faire payer la remarque précédente de son maitre.

- « Retour de flamme je présume ?... »

- « Exactement Bocchan, vous êtes perspicace à ce que je vois. »

Sebastian souri encore plus largement, il avait encore une fois gagné. Il fixait Ciel longuement, ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose mais le démon n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que cela pouvait bien être. Ciel était agassé face à l'ignorance de son majordome il finit par exprimer son souhait.

- « Quand as-tu l'intention de me poser au sol ? A moins que tu as l'intention de me lécher le visage, comme à l'époque. »

Ciel sourit lui aussi attendant avec impatience la réponse de son majordome.

- « Si Monsieur me le permet, cela ne me dérangerai pas le moins du monde étant donné que vos joue son telle les coussinets de félin. »

Sebastian tira alors la langue lentement, l'approchant de Ciel qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que faisait son majordome. Sa langue était toute proche et effleurait limite la joue du comte jusqu'à ce que.

- « Hahem. »

Une personne toussota de gêne devant cette scène, Sebastian rentra immédiatement sa langue à sa place et faisait après face à cette personne, Ciel faisait de même seulement lui avait rougi de honte. En face d'eux se tenait la boutiquière qui tentait de cacher son amusement. Ciel donna un coup de coude au ventre de son majordome qui lâcha alors son maitre, Ciel atterri sur ses jambes gracieusement et humblement, il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient revenus dans la boutique. Il prit parole avec toute la contenance du monde.

- « Votre horloge ne fonctionne pas, elle a simplement réussi à rendre fous mon majordome qui a des envies de chiens et me prend pour un chat désormais. Je ne vous demanderais pas de dédommagement mais je ne vous remercie pas pour autant, vous ne verrait plus jamais un Phantomhive dans votre boutique. Adieu. »

Les paroles laissèrent place au silence, la boutiquière fort étonnée face au aveu de son client, elle trouva cela étrange, cela n'était jamais arrivé par le passé. Face à son air dubitatif Ciel fit un clin d'œil à son majordome que la boutiquière ne remarqua pas.

- « Et bien sal cabot suit moi ! »

Sebastian souri amusé, son maitre l'étonnera toujours mais intérieurement il se promit de ne pas laisser cette affront sans punitions, lui le suivi, rattrapant son maitre et le serrant très fortement contre lui et dit d'une voix enjouée.

- « Oh laissez-moi vous lécher jeune maitre ! s'il vous plait ! »

- « Tss… »

Ils sortirent laissant la boutiquière encore plus étonné qu'au commencement.

Sebastian laissa monter son maitre avant lui dans la calèche qui les entendait depuis plusieurs heures. Une fois à l'intérieure l'ambiance n'était plus à la moquerie, Ciel fixait le paysage sans réellement y prêter attention il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, Sebastian lui fixait Ciel tentant de lire en lui. C'était inutile, seul des questions éclairaient ses interrogations, du moins si Ciel voulait bien s'y prêter.

- « Bocchan ? Que vous arrive-t-il soudainement ? »

- « Ce n'était qu'une façade Sebastian, je voulais uniquement sauver mon image, tu l'as compris. »

- « Oui, la question n'était pas à ce sujet en réalité. »

- « Tu vois à quel point cela peut être désagréable de jouer sur les mots. Tu joues souvent avec seulement tu n'aimes pas en être la victime. Tu as un petit côté humain finalement. »

- « Vous n'arriverez pas changer de sujet Bocchan, répondez moi. »

- « Nous somme arrivez Sebastian. »

Ciel sorti rapidement du véhicule suivi de son majordome qui était plutôt agacer face à l'attitude de son maitre, ils rentèrent tous deux dans le manoir. Ciel pris d'un pas rapide la direction de sa chambre, la journée s'achevait et il était exténué, Sebastian le suivi et le dépassa juste avant que Ciel n'entre dans sa chambre, il se planta droit comme un I devant la porte et dit d'une vois malicieuse, tout en se baissant le visage à hauteur de celui du comte.

- « Vous savez très bien qu'il est inutile de tenter de me cacher quoique ce soit, je finirai toujours par le découvrir à vos dépens. »

- « Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je ne cache rien. Maintenant libère le passage et habille moi pour la nuit. »

Sebastian s'exécuta, Ciel entra, s'assit sur le bord de son lit puis attendit. Sebastian se mis en face de lui, le préparant. Pas un seul mot ne fût prononcé, Ciel ne cessait de regarder le sol, le visage sombre et triste. Sebastian ne fit pas de remarque à ce propos et fini de préparer son maitre, il le borda doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- « Puis-je jeune maitre ? »

- « Peut m'importe. »

- « Puis-je vous posez une question ? »

- « Poses…»

- « Allez-vous bien ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Me mentez-vous parfois ? »

- « Oui. »

Ciel se blotti dans ses couverture, les ramenant jusqu'à son visage, il s'avait ou venait en venir son majordome.

- « Je vois. Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à me dire la vérité je vous laisse. »

Sebastian se leva du lit et commença à s'en aller cependant son maitre le retint de sa mains sans même le regarder afin de cacher sa honte.

- « Monsieur regardez-moi. »

Ciel tourna son visage face à celui de son majordome, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue. Il l'enleva de sa main tremblante. Sebastian se rassit en ne disant pas un mot.

- « Sebastian, j'ai été tellement faible cette fois, je n'ai rien réussi, tout cela n'aura servi à rien si ce n'est à revivre cette époque. »

- « Si vous n'avez rien pu faire c'est parce que je vous en ai empêché, si se ne c'était pas passé ainsi, l'histoire aurait pris une autre tournure et peut être que ce serait vos parents qui seraient à votre chevet à ma place à cette heure. »

- « Alors pourquoi m'as-tu empêché ! »

- « … »

- « Non ne répond pas, je sais très bien. Tu m'en as empêché juste pour ton intérêt mon âme… »

- « Bocchan, laissez-moi vous dire que… »

- « Dispose Sebastian, je suis fatigué. »

- « Très bien. »

Sebastian se leva de nouveau et pris la direction de la porte, l'ouvrit et passa son seuil et dit en un chuchotement avant de la refermer.

- « Vous m'appartenez, pas seulement votre âme mais tout ce qui fait ce que vous êtes jusqu'à vos plus profonde peurs. »

Il ferma la porte laissant Ciel s'endormir et faire sûrement de nouveaux cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Tapis dans l'ombre il vaquait à ses occupations habituelles de majordome.

**_FIN_**

NB : Dans cette fan fiction Sebastian ignore d'un lui viens son patronyme.

Voilà ma toute première Fan fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu (au moins un tout petit peu ^^') soyez indulgent mais honnête ! :D thanx !


End file.
